Prudence Warren
Prudence Warren-Wentworth was a witch born in Salem in 1689, the only daughter of Melinda Warren and William Jackson. History In 1692, her mother was outed as a witch by the warlock Matthew Tate, and hence sentenced to be burned at the stake. Though she could have escaped using her powers, Melinda feared that if she did so, she would be fully proving Matthew's charge and Prudence (who meant everything to her) would be burned too as a witch. Therefore, she accepted her fate to save her daughter and ensure that the Warren line would continue. When the Charmed Ones brought Melinda Warren into the present, she told them this story and mentioned to Prue that her daughter's name was Prudence. ("The Witch is Back") Apocrypha In the novels, Prudence is described as being born in 1689, with the powers of telekinesis and premonition. Her power of telekinesis seems to sway from her mother's prophecy which states "with each generation of Warren Witches growing stronger" yet in the novel Whispers From the Past, Prudence's power of telekinesis is shown to be extremely weak. In the novel when Phoebe and Prudence are battling the warlock Hugh Montgomery, the warlock throws a fireball at them and Prudence attempts to use her power to deflect it but due to her powers being weak, the fireball splits into a rope of fire which ends up almost killing her. In the short story collection The Warren Witches, the Halliwells travel into the past to encounter Prudence Warren, posing as distant cousins from Charlestown to explain her ignorance of them. At the time of their visit, Prudence is engaged to Michael Wentworth, first mate of his ship, but she was contemplating binding her powers so that she could be with him. However, after she assists the Halliwells in fending off a demon attack, Michael witnesses and accepts her powers, prompting Prudence to remain a witch. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers: *'Spell Casting': The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making': The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying': The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Physical Appearance In Whispers from the Past, Prudence is described as a blonde who is not much older than Phoebe Halliwell. However, in The Warren Witches, she is described to be in her early twenties and has dark hair. Notes *According to the family tree, Prudence married a man named Robert Manors and had two children with him, one of them was a daughter named Elizabeth and the other cannot be read clearly from the tree. However, it does closely resemble the name Laura who is mentioned in the spell to call upon the ancestors. Similar to the names Prudence and Phoebe, the name Laura could likely have been repeated in the family line. *Prudence appeared in two novels: Whispers from the Past and The Warren Witches. Appearances Prudence Warren-Wentworth is mentioned in 1 episode: :The Witch is Back (mentioned) Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Deceased Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Articles derived from novel content